Electronic devices often have circuits that are timed using clock signals of different frequencies. Typically, the circuits output circuit values that may be used to determine the behavior of the circuits. The circuit values, however, might not be synchronized, due to the differently timed circuits. Consequently, previous techniques for providing synchronized circuit output are unsatisfactory for some situations.